


Relationship Drama Now Showing

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: What happened after Magnus saw Lydia and Alec in the briefing room after they discussed about Ragnor Fell.





	Relationship Drama Now Showing

He was pissed off. Definitely. The kind of bubbling anger that could erupt any moment if he didn't get away right now. These Shadowhunters should be grateful that Magnus was in the Institute. He could have short-circuited a computer or two--or five with a just a blink of the eye if he was somewhere else. He didn't want to be called back again just to restore the chaos he wanted to start.

Once the drama of Clarissa Fairchild was done, he's out of here. No more meddling with Shadowhunters. They obviously think too much of themselves to care about them, downwolders. They do not care.

"Hey..." Magnus heard Clary's vouce behind him and he whirled around. "Where are you going Magnus?" She asked, obviously out of breath. She was running after the warlock, which clearly looked like had nowhere to go.

After Magnus went out from the briefing room, he walked straight ahead, legs moving so fast, Clary thought he had somewhere specific to go. But Magnus simply walked so fast, turning every corner he could find, walked at the same corridor again, turning around then continued walking.

The warlock definitely didn't have somewhere specific place to go.

"Oh! Biscuit. You're here." Magnus sounded surprised, which Clary found odd as she was definitely running towards him earlier. She saw the anger in the warlock's eyes while looking at her. "Why are you out of breath?" He asked, tapping her back.

Clary almost rolled her eyes. "Are you okay? You look...furious." Anger was an understatement. Magnus looked like he waned to punch the lights off of someone.

Magnus turned away from her. She saw him breathe deep, blue sparks escaping his fingertips. Clary swore she felt the floor tremble. Thinking that it might be better if the High Warlock calmed down, Clary pulled his hand. "Come with me."

" Biscuit, trust me, this is the not the right time for me to go back inside." Magnus protested, but he allowed the small girl to manhandle him.

"Nonsense. We both need this." Clary waved her hands carelessly, dismissing his protest. They went back inside the Institute and straight to Clary's room. "We have an hour before we leave." She let go of Magnus' arms and sat down. "You can talk to me Magnus...I mean...you were there when my Mom needed you, you're here when I needed you. I...I just wanted to let you know that..." Clary extended her hand and grabbed Magnus'. "You can talk to me if you need to."

Magnus was dumbstrucked. Like open-mouthed dumbstruck. Clary snickered. "You look comical." She said. Magnus smiled, suddenly appreciating Clary's efforts. He rewarded themselves by conjuring a plate of warm chocolate cookies and two glasses of milk.

"An hour it is then. Or else, we won't be able to get hold of my dear old cabbage in his home." He said, taking a bite off a cookie.

"Who's cabbage?" Clary asked. Magnus sat down cross-legged at the bottom of the bed; he's tall enough to be still eye-level with the young Fairchild.

"Why, Ragnor Fell of course! His face is too crumpled for being moody and grumpy, so yeah, he's my personal cabbage."

Clary laughed loudly at that, which made Magnus laugh too. He launched telling the tale of misfortunes that befell between him and his long time friends, Catarina and Ragnor. The room was filled with laughter as they munched the cookies and drank their milk.

After a while, Magnus cleared his throat. They were on the last bite of the cookies, glasses already drained of milk. "Thank you Biscuit." He patted the girl's legs.

Clary knowingly smiled. "No problem. It takes one to know one I guess."

Magnus rolled his eyes, remembering the earlier events. "It was childish to be honest. Me, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, getting upset over mundane things."

"Like jealousy?" Clary supplied.

Magnus stared at her. Was it really jealousy? Was he mad because Alec chose to marry a girl, denying himself who he really was, pulling an innocent bystander to his own circus show? Was Magnus upset that Alec didn't choose him when they both knew they felt the same way towards each other? Was he furious that despite all his efforts to make Alec believe, the young Shadowhunter still didn't care? 

_Ugh! The drama of love!_

Magnus sighed, running his fingers through his hair out of frustration. Then suddenly regretting his actions and fixed it again. "It's really complicated."

Clary looked down. "I'm sure I can top that." She whispered.

Magnus eyes twinkled, loving the challenge.

"Me and Jace are brothers." 

Magnus pouted. "Fine. You win."

Clary sighed and laid down the bed. "Why are things so complicated Magnus?"

Magnus imitated the young girl. "I'm a warlock but I don't know everything Biscuit. I thought I was doing fine, seeing as he's attracted too---"

"Conceited!" Clary faked a sneeze.

"Shut up!" He smiled. "And I was like, this. This man is different. A different kind of Lightwood. A good Lightwood. A sympathetic Lightwood."

 _This man won't break my heart._ He thought, choosing not to voice out those last words.

Clary rubbed his arms. "I'm trying hard to make Jace feel normal...like nothing's change. I'm still the same Clary that he met back in Pandemonium. I still wanted to talk to him, rely on him..."

"Biscuit...you also need to understand that Jace is having a hard time now. There are different ways to recover, probably Jace's is to..."

"Act as if I'm not there?" Clary supplied.

Magnus sighed. "Welcome to my life." He commented. There were so many times that Alec ignored his existence, as if he wasn't there. 

And it hurt. He received the same treatment with other Shadowhunters; he never thought he'd be experiencing the same to the least person he expected. 

_Perhaps, Alexander Lightwood was just like any other Shadowhunters he met. They're just practically the same. All of them._

_Maybe except Clarissa Fairchild. This woman cared._

_But Magnus didn't have any romantic feelings to the girl. So it didn't count._

There was a soft knock at the door and they heard Hodge's voice telling them that Jace was ready to leave. Magnus and Clary looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

Magnus was really, _really_ hoping he could escape his romantic drama. Even for just a few moments.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I binge watched Shadowhunters and now I'm on Season 2, I was thinking of continuing this "What happened after". Let me know!


End file.
